New York, New York
by minewtftw
Summary: 6 pemuda dan 1 tujuan pada malam natal/ BTS Fic / contains Yaoi material / airplane!au / kookmin /namseok / yoonjin / taegi / warning: slow update
1. Prologue

**New York, New York**

A BTS Fanfiction

Rating: T

Disclaimer: BTS milik diri mereka sendiri. Aku hanya memiliki jalan cerita ini. Kesamaan cerita atau plot adalah suatu kebetulan.

Warning: Slow Update

Kritik dan saran diperbolehkan, tetapi tidak diperbolehkan bashing dan menggunakan kata-kata kasar dan kata-kata yang bersifat menghina dan mengejek.

.

.

.

 **24 Desember 2014, 19.58**

Seorang pria berkulit pucat dan berambut hitam bangkit dari duduknya. Tangannya menarik koper merahnya melewati pintu ruang tunggu dan masuk ke belalai menuju pesawat.

"Selamat malam natal, tuan. Biar saya bantu mencari tempat duduk anda," Sapa seorang pramugari tepat saat dia menginjakkan boots hitamnya di pesawat.

"Ah, tidak usah. Terima kasih," ucapnya lalu segera menuju bagian kelas bisnis. Ini merupakan suatu hal yang baru baginya, duduk di kelas bisnis. Dia meletakkan kopernya di bagasi kabin dan duduk di kursinya yang terletak di samping jendela.

PING

'Aku tidak bisa jemput, maaf. Semoga penerbangannya lancar.'

Yoongi hanya menjawab dengan 'Ya, terima kasih,' sebelum kemudian mematikan handphonenya.

Dia menopang dagunya dan menatap keluar jendela.

"Kuharap saljunya tidak lebat," gumamnya.

.

.

.

"Kim Taehyung! Ayo cepatlah!" Seorang namja dengan jaket salju merah berlari di koridor bandara. Koper kecilnya dia tarik sambil berlari. Di belakanganya, seorang namja berambut coklat dengan coat biru berlari mengikutinya.

"Ah ya! Tunggu aku, Park Jimin!" Taehyung membetulkan kembali posisi ransel di pundaknya dan kembali berlari mengejar Jimin. Jimin sudah berada di pintu ruang tunggu, memberikan tiketnya untuk diperiksa ketika Taehyung menyusulnya. "Kenapa kau tidak bisa menungguku, sih?!"

"Kan sudah kubilang dari tadi, kalau kau lelet, akan kutinggal! Kau malah sibuk lihat-lihat di duty free! Ah, terima kasih," ucap Jimin sambil mengambil kembali tiketnya. Taehyung juga mengambil kembali tiketnya dan mengikuti Jimin masuk ke belalai.

"Akhirnya, Min."

"Apa?"

"Mimpimu tercapai juga, menghabiskan malam tahun baru di Times Square," ucap Taehyung seraya mengacak rambut Taehyung. Jimin menggerutu dan berusaha mencari tempat duduk mereka.

"Kita nomor 24 A dan B, kan?"

"Yap. Itu, Min." Taehyung menunjuk ke kursi di depan mereka. Mereka meletakkan ransel dan koper di bagasi kabin sebelum duduk. Jimin mengambil kursi di samping jendela dan Taehyung duduk di sampingnya. Seharusnya Taehyung yang duduk di samping jendela, tetapi karena Taehyung sering bolak-balik ke kamar kecil dan Jimin tidak mau diganggu, mereka bertukar tempat. "Jimin, aku kepikiran."

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku menemukan jodohku di New York?" tanya Taehyung yang dijawab cibiran Jimin.

"Jangan aneh-aneh, Tae. Mana mungkin orang Amerika ada yang mau sama kau. Ngomong bahasa inggris saja 'shit down'," ejek Jimin.

"Tapi aku kan tampan." ucap Taehyung, membuat pose V di dagunya. "Setidaknya aku lebih baik daripada seseorang yang bilang susu 'myorku',"

"Ya! Kim Taehyung!"

.

.

.

"-saya mengerti. Tapi, bukankah lebih baik jika kita menunda penandatanganannya? Kita baru saja membicarakan soal kerja sama kemarin sore dan saya rasa besok itu terlalu cepat." Jungkook menunjukkan tiketnya kepada pramugari untuk membantunya mencari kursinya. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan telpon yang diterimanya. Jungkook berterima kasih setelah pramugari itu menunjukkan tempat duduknya.

"..."

"Ya, saya takut akan terjadi kasus seperti saat kerja sama dengan perusahaan milik tuan Ahn."

"..."

"Saya akan kembali ke Seoul tanggal 2, apakah kira-kira bisa diundur sampai sekitar tanggal 2?" Jungkook membuka pintu kabin bagasi dan memasukkan briefcase hitamnya lalu menutupnya lagi. Dia melepas coat coklat tuanya dan meletakkannya di kursinya.

"..."

"Tanggal 5 akan sangat baik, terima kasih. Kalau begitu, saya pamit dulu, pesawat saya sudah akan lepas landas."

"..."

"Ah, nde. Annyeong," Jungkook mematikan handphonenya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku blazernya. Dia kemudian menghempaskan badannya di kursinya kemudian memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Ahhh... Apa yang harus kulakukan selama 14 jam..?" gumamnya seraya melepas dasinya. Jungkook menghela nafas dan memejamkam kedua matanya.

.

.

.

"Permisi, tuan. Pesawat sebentar lagi akan lepas landas, mohon matikan handphone anda," Seorang pramugara berambut hitam menepuk bahu Namjoon.

"Ah, nde. Maaf, aku tidak sadar." Namjoon buru buru melepas earphonenya.

"Tidak apa-apa, tuan. Permisi." Pramugara itu tersenyum pada Namjoon, menunjukkan lesung pipinya, sebelum pergi. Namjoon terdiam dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya menatap pramugara yang sudah pergi tadi.

"Namjoon, ini bahkan belum lepas landas dan kau sudah menganggap pramugara tadi manis. Kau gila, Namjoon.." gumam Namjoon kepada dirinya sendiri lalu membenturkan dahinya ke jendela.

.

.

.

"Tuan dan nyonya, selamat malam. Ini adalah kapten Lee dan kami punya beberapa informasi tentang penerbangan ini. Durasi penerbangan ini adalah 14 jam 16 menit dan perkiraan waktu tiba di New York adalah 08.15 malam waktu New York. Cuaca hari ini cukup bersalju. Suhu di New York sekarang adalah 2 derajat celcius. Semoga penerbangan anda menyenangkan dan kami berharap untuk bertemu anda lagi. Atas nama Korean Air, kru kami senang melayani anda pada saat yang spesial dan kami semua mengucapkan selamat malam natal."

 **-continued-**

 **peringatan: fanfic ini akan slow update karena sekolah T-T**


	2. Toilet dan Kursi

**New York, New York**

A BTS Fanfiction

Rating: T

Warning: Slow Update

Disclaimer: BTS milik diri mereka sendiri. Aku hanya memiliki jalan cerita ini. Kesamaan cerita atau plot adalah suatu kebetulan.

Kritik dan saran diperbolehkan, tetapi tidak diperbolehkan bashing dan menggunakan kata-kata kasar dan kata-kata yang bersifat menghina dan mengejek.

.

.

.

 **24 Desember 2014, 20.45**

 _"_ _Aku akan pergi ke New York._ _"_

 _Yoongi menghentikan gerakan jari-jarinya di keyboard seketika. Dia menghela nafas dan memutar kursinya menghadap Seokjin. Seokjin bersikap tak acuh, memfokuskan dirinya dengan novel di genggamannya. Seolah dia tidak baru saja mengatakan suatu hal yang besar, tidak hanya baginya tapi juga bagi Yoongi._

 _"_ _Apa maksudmu, hyung?_ _"_ _Tanya Yoongi._

 _"_ _Aku diterima di Columbia University International and Public Affairs,_ _"_ _ucap Seokjin. Dia menutup novelnya dan kini menatap wajah Yoongi lekat. Yoongi bangkit dan duduk di samping Seokjin di sofa studionya._ _"_ _Aku akan berangkat bulan depan._ _"_

 _"_ _Kau bahkan tidak menyebut apa-apa soal itu padaku dan sekarang kau tiba-tiba berkata bahwa kau akan pindah ke benua lain untuk waktu yang tidak sebentar?!_ _"_ _nada bicara Yoongi semakin naik pada akhir kalimatnya. Seokjin sama sekali tidak menyebut apa-apa tentang kuliah, Amerika, ataupun mendaftar untuk Columbia University. Memang akhir-akhir ini Yoongi lebih sibuk dengan lagunya tetapi dia dan Seokjin selalu meluangkan waktu untuk membicarakan hari mereka pada malam hari. Dia hanya tidak menyangka bahwa Seokjin akan berbohong dan egois seperti ini._

 _"_ _Yoongi, kau tau betapa aku menyukai cerita romansa dengan akhir yang bahagia di mana mereka menghabiskan hidup mereka bersama dan tumbuh tua bersama?_ _"_ _ucap Seokjin. Tangan kanannya terangkat dan menyentuh pipi Yoongi. Yoongi menggenngam tangan kanannya dan mengecup pergelangannya._ _"_ _A-aku tahu itu mungkin terdangar saat mustahil, tapi itu yang kuinginkan. Rumah, keluarga, dan pasangan untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupku-_

 _-dan Yoongi, aku tidak bisa jika kau tidak memiliki kepastian seperti ini. Kau selalu menghindari pembicaraan tentang menikah dan masa depan kita bersama._ _"_

 _"_ _Kau tahu aku memiliki masalah dengan komitmen, Jin-ah._ _"_ _Yoongi hanya menyebut namanya tanpa hyung saat dia benar-benar marah. Seokjin tahu Yoongi bukan hanya marah tapi mungkin murka._

 _"_ _Kita sudah berpacaran selama 7 tahun, Yoon. Jika kau tidak ada niatan untuk melanjutkan hubungan kita ke tingkat yang lebih lanjut, kurasa lebih baik kita menyudahinya,_ _"_ _Seokjin tersenyum lembut dan mengecup bibir Yoongi sekilas. Dia mengambil novel dan tasnya dan baru akan keluar saat suara Yoongi menghentikannya._

 _"_ _Kenapa New York?_ _"_

 _"_ _Berada di dekat seseorang yang sangat kau cintai tapi tidak ada keinginan untuk memiliki komitmen denganmu itu menyakitkan,_ _"_ _ucap Seokjin._ _"_ _Aku juga bisa menamabah ilmu untuk mencapai mimpiku menjadi jurnalis._ _"_

 _"_ _Bagaimana kalau aku bisa membuktikan padamu bahwa aku ingindan berkomitmen menghabiskan sisa hidupku denganmu?_ _"_

 _Seokjin membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum pada Yoongi, lalu membuka pintu studio._ _"_ _Aku pastikan aku akan menunggu hari itu dan menerimanya dengan senang hati._ _"_

Yoongi terbangun dari mimpinya dalam keadaan berkeringat dingin. Dia memencet tombol pramugari, hendak meminta minum. Ini kesekian kalinya dia bermimpi tentang 'itu' dalam beberapa hari belakangan. Mengingat bahwa tujuannya ke New York adalah untuk melamar Seokjin, ia rasa itu adalah hal yang wajar. Seorang pramugari dating menghampirinya.

"Can I have water, please?"

Tidak lama kemudian, pramugari itu kembali dengan segelas air putih. Yoongi bergumam 'thanks' dan langsung meneguk habis airnya. Dia mendesah dan memijit pangkal hidungnya dengan jarinya. Pesawat baru berangkat 45 menit dan dia sudah bermimpi seperti itu. Yoongi bangkit dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Siapa tahu dengan mencuci mukanya dia bisa merasa lebih segar.

Di depan pintu toilet, seorang pemuda berambut coklat tengah mengantri. Pemuda itu melihat Yoongi dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya dengan ekspresi kaget di wajahnya. "K-kau Min Yoongi?!"

'Fans..' pikir Yoongi. Memang dia hanya aktif di dunia underground, tapi bukan berarti tidak banyak yang mengetahuinya. "Ah, hai."

"Silahkan! Kau bisa mengantri di hadapanku, aku memaksa," pemuda itu berpindah ke belakang Yoongi. Pemuda it uterus tersenyum senang pada Yoongi, membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman. "Kenalkan, aku Kim Taehyung, fans setiamu dari Daegu!"

"Kau dari Daegu?"

"Yep, born and raised!" ucap Taehyung seraya menepuk dadanya bangga, membuat Yoongi terkekeh.

"Terima kasih merelakan antrianmu untukku."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tulus melakukannya," ucap Taehyung. "Jadi, apa yang seorang Min Yoongi lakukan di pesawat menuju New York pada malam natal? Sebagai fansmu, aku tahu kau biasa menghabiskan natal di rumah orangtuamu."

"Oke, itu sedikit menyeramkan, tetapi tidak ada alasan tertentu," Tangan Yoongi masuk ke saku celananya. Jari-jarinya memainkan cincin yang terdpat pada sakunya. "Hanya ingin berganti suasana kurasa."

"Oh begi-"

"Tae!" Seorang pemuda berambut hitam datang menghampiri Taehyung. "Apa yang kau lakukan di toilet business class? Aku minta maaf, tuan. Ayo kembali ke kursi kita!"

"Tapi aku mau ke toilet."

"Kalau begitu gunakan yang di kelas ekonomi!" Pemuda itu menarik tangan Taehyung pergi.

"Sampai jumpa, hyung!" ucap Taehyung sambal melambiakan tangannya sebelum kembali ke kelas ekonomi.

"Jadi dia bukan penumpang kelas bisnis?"

.

.

.

Namjoon masih merasa berdebar-debar. Wajah manis dari pramugara tadi masih tercetak jelas di ingatannya. Rambut hitam, hidung mancung yang sempurna, kulit yang sedikit tan sepertinya dan oh- jangan lupakan lesung pipi yang menghiasi wajahnya. Sial sekali Namjoon tadi tidak sempat menanyakan namanya.

Namjoon bangkit dan berjalan menuju toilet kelas ekonomi di bagian belakang pesawat. Melihat tulisan 'Occupied' pada pintu toilet, Namjoon bersandar pada dinding pesawat. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada bagian belakang tempat prmugara dan pramugari berkumpul den tempat menyimpan troli makanan. Namjoon yakin dia pasti termasuk ke dalam Nice List Santa karena di situlah dia berdiri.

Pramugara dengan lesung pipi itu tengah berbincang-bincang dengan temannya. Tidak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan Namjoon yang masih memperhatikannya. Pramaugara itu tersenyum padanya dan menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum kembali berbincang-bincang. Namjoon merasakan wajahnya memerah dan berpura-pura sibuk dengan ujung lengan kemejannya. Setelah beberapa saat, Namjoon kembali memperhatikan pramugara tersebut dan kembali dibalas dengan senyuman dari pramugara tersebut.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?" Pramugara itu akhirnya bertanya dan temannya ikut menoleh ke arah Namjoon.

"A-ah, tidak," Namjoon tiba-tiba merasa otaknya kosong dan berkeringat dingin sehingga dia tidak menyadari apa yang ia katakan. "Kau hanya terlihat manis."

Pramugara itu tertawa kecil bersama temannya mendengar perkatan Namjoon. "Terima kasih, tuan."

Melihat senyuman dengan lesung pipi di wajah pramugara itu, Namjoon menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Toilet bisa menunggu, tapi harga dirinya tidak.

.

.

.

Jungkook tengah berjalan-jalan di lorong pesawat untuk menggerakkan kakinya yang mulai kaku dan kesemutan. Beberapa penumpang menatpnya aneh karena sedari tadi bolak-balik berjalan di lorong. Beruntung pesawat malam itu cukup kosong. Melihat satu baris bangku kosong di bagian ekonomi, Jungkook merasa tergoda. Kursi kelas bisnis mungkin memang empuk, tapi tidak cukup untuk badannya yang terus saja bertambah tinggi.

Jungkook menaikkan lengan kursi, membuat 4 kursi tersebut menjadi tempat tidur buatan. Dai kemudian melepas blazernya dan merebahkan dirinya di baris tersebut. Jujur, ini jauh lebih nyaman ketimbang kursi empuk kelas bisnis. Jungkook baru saja akan memejamkan matanya.

"Permisi tuan, tapi aku yakin kalau kursi yang kau tiduri itu adalah kursi milikku dan temanku."

Jungkook langsung bangkit dari posisinya. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan sweater rajut berwarna krem tengah berdiri di lorong dengan ekspresi kesal pada wajahnya. Jungkook menggerutu dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. "Hei, ya! Tuan1"

Teriakan pemuda itu membuat beberapa penumpang menoleh dan menatapnya tajam. Pemuda itu meminta maaf dan kembali focus ke Jungkook. "Bangun, kau sudah membuatku dimarahi penumpang lain."

Jungkook hanya bergumam 'hmm' dan menutup kedua matanya.

"Hei, kalau begini bagaimana aku bisa duduk?"

"Gunakan saja kursiku di kelas bisnis, nomor 7A. Sudah jangan ganggu aku," ucap Jungkook. Tidak lama kemudian dengkuran pelan terdengar dari mulut Jungkook. Pemuda itu mendecakkan lidahnya kesal dan mengambil tas di bawah kursi sebelum berjalan menuju kelas bisnis sambal menggerutu.

"Dasar seenaknya. Tae juga ke mana? Padahal dia kusuruh menjaga tempat duduk, dasar."

 **-continued-**

 **peringatan: slow update karena sekolah T-T**

 **(aku sedang tergila-gila dengan anime free dan friendshipnya yang terlalu indah)**


End file.
